Seguir adelante
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: SPOILER SINSAJO ¿Que hubiese ocurrido si después de la guerra Peeta muere? ¿Qué sentirá Katniss? One shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins****, el shot es mío xd**

* * *

**Seguir adelante.**

Ya por la muerte de Prim creía que mi corazón se había hecho añicos, que ya no quedaba nada de él.

Pero me equivoque.

El dolor traspaso allí para resquebrajarse hasta el último pedazo cuando me entere de la muerte de Peeta, mi chico del pan.

No contaba más con él porque me lo habían cambiado. Él nunca se habría recuperado hasta ser el mismo que me amaba tanto...o quizás sí, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, no cuando mi hermana invade mi cabeza todo el tiempo, incluso cuando duermo. También a veces en las pesadillas aparecían Cinna o Finnick ¿Ahora también aparecería Peeta?

Llore y llore hasta el cansancio. Aun me sorprendía poder hacerlo, ¿cómo aun no me quedaba seca? El dolor de cabeza era inmenso y al no tener nada que tomar lo único que me quedaba era dormir para mitigar el dolor, pero dudaba que eso me sirviera.

Solo me dolería más.

Ahora Peeta. En un tiempo, cuando Snow lo tenía en su merced, antes de que me decidiera a ser el Sinsajo ya lo daba por muerto. Por una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Me había sentido mal, si, pero ahora no podía comparar esto, estando más frágil, más vulnerable su partida me afectaba tanto que cada recuerdo suyo era como un latigazo para que me doliera mas, y lo merecía…

_No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero claramente esto es un sueño. Me sorprendí por un segundo la tranquilidad que emanaba el bosque, luego no me importo. Me desplome en el pasto. Había una vista maravillosa, el cielo se estaba tiñendo poco a poco en anaranjado..._

_De pronto sentí unos ruidos y me preocupe. Al fin y al cabo esto sería una pesadilla. Al ver a Peeta, a mi Peeta me dieron ganas de llorar ¿emoción? ¿tristeza? qué importaba. Se sentó a mi lado y luego me miro._

_Temía que de pronto todo diese un giro, no sé, que intentara estrangularme como aquella vez después de que le rescataran o que se convierta en un muto para perseguirme por el bosque y matarme, como en nuestros primeros juegos. O quizás si solo abriese la boca para acusarme de todo...eso sería incluso más doloroso._

—_Estas muy mal —no lo decía en forma acusatoria ni lo preguntaba, estaba afirmando mi estado._

_Baje la cabeza, apenada._

—_No puedo cambiarlo —hacia tanto que no hablaba que pensé que hasta me había quedado sin voz._

—_Si puedes. Hay dos formas de llevar todo; una es hundirse y la otra es seguir adelante. Y tú optaste por la primera en vez de la segunda, que hubiese venido genial con tu personalidad._

— _¡Era mi hermana, Peeta!_

_Y comencé a llorar de nuevo._

—_Lo sé. Sé lo que es perder a alguien de la familia._

_Me seque las lagrimas para mirarle, porque en eso tenia razón. Toda su familia había muerto en el bombardeo a nuestro distrito. Y aun así, él continuo adelante, todo por mí._

—_Mi color favorito es el naranja...y el tuyo el verde ¿real o nol?_

—_Real._

—_Como el cielo de ahora, hum...y el bosque, tiene mucho verde, ¿es por eso que te gusta?_

_Me encogí de hombros sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. Estaba intentando detener de una vez por todas el llanto._

—_Estas contenta con mi muerte ¿real o no?_

_Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida y me puso furiosa._

— _¡No real! —Le grito y me levanto para empujarlo — ¿qué te crees para dejarme así?_

—_No fue culpa mía —dijo mientras se enderezaba, ignorando que lo había empujado._

— _¡Me dijiste que siempre te quedarías conmigo!_

—_No tuve otra opción. _

_Las lágrimas caían sin permiso, sin poder controlarlas._

— _¡Bueno, pues te odio! Odio tu debilidad, tu abandono, tu...tu..._

_Supe de pronto que eso fue culpa mía. De lo que estaba acusando a Peeta no fueron sus acciones, sino las mías. Yo soy la débil, yo soy la que abandone a todo, solo para sumergirme en este estado de tristeza._

—_Katniss..._

— _¿Y qué haré ahora? —Le pregunte temblando cuando al fin lo comprendí —.Ya no me queda nadie._

—_Seguir adelante._

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, despertando del sueño.

Por fin, aunque sea la primera vez de tanto tiempo, no tuve una pesadilla. Quizá se deba a _él._ Cuando lo tenía junto a mí, las pesadillas desaparecían, podría ser que Peeta ahora me estuviese cuidando…

En vez de pensar en más tonterías me adapte a la luz de la ventana, que daba a entender que ya era de mañana. Me asome y me dolió mucho. De allí se veía la casa de Peeta, que ahora la ocuparía otro, supongo. Antes de alejarme vi las primroses que él me había plantado cuando regreso. Él siempre estuvo...

Llorando decidí salir de allí porque no me hacia bien. Tenía que cambiar, eso le hubiese gustado a Prim y a Peeta, incluso también a mi padre. Por ellos no me rendiría, intentaría seguir adelante solo porque sabía que si continuaba así no ganaría nada, solo vivir sin disfrutar, o sea tener una vida sin vivir, sin darle un buen uso.

Decidí comenzar a cazar nuevamente, el bosque me trae recuerdos buenos y algunos malos, pero sumergiéndome en mí trabajo eso ya no importaría.

Y agradezco que inconscientemente sea Peeta quien me haya ayudado a razonar. Siendo el Peeta de siempre, él que me amaba podría verle orgulloso. Y luego de su tortura y tratamiento…le imaginaba aun con su jueguito de pregunta de "real o no real". Y muy en el fondo me pregunto si se hubiese animado alguna vez preguntarme algo que antes, me hubiese asustado mucho.

"Me amas, ¿real o no?" Antes hubiese sido una complicación, porque no sabía lo que sentía. Y ahora, aunque duela demasiado ya que no está, por otra parte me alegro al sentirme segura que hubiese respondido sin ninguna duda: _real._

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuf que dificil es esto jaja.**  
**Mi primer historia de los juegos del hambre e.e que tal? muy dramática Eso siempre jaja. Ademas me cuesta escribir como Katniss, siendo ella Peeta estaría v...bueno, mejor dejemos las cosas como están xD**  
**No es lo primero que pienso pero si lo que salio mas o menos...decente, tengo pensada otras cosas pero antes quiero pensarlas bien jaja.**  
**Desde ya, gracias por leer. Espero que dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusto o no, como quieran.**  
**Saludos tributos :3**


End file.
